Love to Hate you, Hate to love you
by AACS
Summary: Third attempt at HD, Why is Draco so pissed at Harry?, Why is he so sad?, Why is Harry rubbing salt into the wound? Why oh Why is Harry...LOOKING AT MALFOY IN STRANGE WAYS!
1. Scary Attractions

A/N: This is my third attempt at a Harry/Draco fic, I hope you like it! It's set in 6th year and Ginny and Luna's 5th year. Please tell me in a review whether you want me to continue this story or whether I should just take it off fanfic all together! P.s, I don't know how to spell McGonnagle!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First day back; always a nightmare! No matter how much you plan how to get through the packed platform you always seem to get squashed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were making their way through the crowd easily; everybody moved out of the way so he and his friends could get through, well, they owed him that at the least, he'd saved all of them during the summer holidays. For once in his life Harry couldn't be modest, it was no piece of cake slaying a near immortal megalomaniac. The trio got themselves safely seated on the Hogwarts express before they started to chatter about their sixth year.

"Are you sure? Seriously, that could be dangerous!" The teens heard voices from outside their carriage, Harry stood up to see if it was anyone they liked, you couldn't tell the boys from the sound of their voices anymore, they no longer sounded like Mickey Mouse's long lost cousins. Harry slid the door open and spoke to one of the people outside.

"Oh, it's just you _Malfoy_, what's up? No Voldie to tell you who to kill? Shame, we thought we'd got rid of you!" Harry and his two best friends chuckled; Blaise Zabini didn't seem to find it funny.

"Shut your mouth, or at least find out facts before you go using it" The tall, dark haired Slytherin stepped up towards Harry, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well you see my mouth has two purposes, which 'using it' would you be referring to," Harry answered smartly.

Blaise was about to say something but Draco stopped him, "Leave it, lets just go find a compartment," the blonde said softly.

The two Slytherins walked off and had just gone into a carriage when the other Gryffindor sixth years started to arrive, Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend since his last stay at the burrow, had just about enough time to give her boyfriend a kiss when they were all disturbed by a girl screaming her lungs out.

"What d'you mean you want to break up? Drakey, we've been together for three years and we're not going to split up _now_!" Pansy Parkinson roared.

"Anybody up for seeing the ferret get murdered?" Ron said excitedly. They walked down until they reached Malfoy's compartment and looked inside.

Harry laughed maliciously as he saw the escapade before him, Draco Malfoy being held by his shirt collar against a wall.

Everyone went quiet as Malfoy spoke.

"Well, what I meant is, now listen up Pansy, I don't want to repeat myself, so listen very carefully, I…Don't…Like…You!" Draco finished talking to her as if it was a four year old before him and not a teenager.

Pansy sobbed and screeched again "You're so arrogant, just 'cos you're a _Malfoy_ you think you're so great, but you're not, I hope Potter makes you're life hell this year you arse!"

"Well, I hope you'll leave soon so we don't have to put up with you… pug features!" Draco pushed the crying girl off him.

The rest of the slytherins defended Draco, they crowded round Pansy, and they made sure that she left the compartment.

As the door opened a seventh year slytherin pulled Harry inside.

"You don't want to go talking to Draco like you did before Snotter or you'll have a lot of trouble on you're back, got it!" He snarled.

Harry just nodded.

"Oi! Selven! Just drop it okay, I'm fine, I can take petty insults" Draco had turned round to see Selven, the seventh year slytherin, holding Potter off the ground.

"Okay Draco, if you say so, and _only_ because it's you" Michael Selven finished and gave Draco a wide smile. The blonde smiled back and Harry couldn't help but noticed it was the most dazzling smile he had ever seen, Draco was a dentists dream, with sparkling white teeth and perfectly pink gums, his eyes lit up like fireworks when he smiled properly. Not a smirk, a smile, and it were a beautiful smile.

Harry quickly caught his breath and shook the disturbing thoughts out of his head, he coughed and Selven turned back around.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled at Harry, again Harry let his thoughts take over his mind and he noticed Selven's smile was slightly manic, not at all like Draco's. Harry came back from his musing when Selven spoke again "Yeah, sorry… not!" He laughed maliciously but stopped when he saw Malfoy shaking his head.

Harry felt a slight pang of guilt, Malfoy was sticking up for him but he had been such a horrid arse before.

Malfoy spoke next " Get out of here Potter" His eyes were filled with sadness but when everybody looked at him he quickly made them expressionless, something the emerald eyed boy in front of him wished he could do, that way Hermione wouldn't have to know all of his secrets.

"I said get out, what are you, a retard?" Malfoy said it quite bluntly but everyone took it as a joke and burst out laughing Harry just exited trying to hide his blush shamefully.

Harry was safely seated at the Gryffindor table when the Slytherins sauntered in, dishing out dagger-like glares to anyone who dared to look at them in the wrong way.

Malfoy sat in the middle of the group of purebloods that had just walked in and started to talk to Blaise; the year before Draco and Blaise had revealed that they had been secret best friends since first year. Every Slytherin already new, except for Crabbe and Goyle, who just took to following Pansy around.

The sorting finished relatively quickly, followed by the feast. Before everybody knew it, Dumbledore had stood up and was coughing to try and get silence.

"I would like to announce that this year at Hogwarts a new lesson has been planned, Chemical Mixing Studies, the lesson will be run by the one and only set of Weasley twins, Fred and George" He held out his hand in a sweeping motion, bringing everybody's attention to the two stocky red-headed boys who were stood up waving at the crowd.

Dumbledore coughed and once again regained control of the hall, "also, I have handed a copy of everybody's OWL results to Miss Granger, who will give them to you if you wish to possess it"

Dumbledore sat back down, so the students started talking again.

Ron turned to Hermione "What did he get then?" He asked grinning.

"Who?" The girl asked lazily, as if she was bored and already knew what was coming.

"Malfoy" Ron said the world crinkling his nose.

"Oh, erm… lets see" She flicked through the papers and stopped when she found what she was looking for, her face paled and she looked up, "I need to study more"

Harry laughed but Ron looked puzzled.

"He got higher than you?" The red head asked in shock.

"Yes, He got all outstanding…stars" Hermione gulped and her hand shot in the air, Professor McGonnagle stood up and walked over to her.

"What is the matter miss Granger?" She asked with a small smile.

"It says here that Malfoy got outstanding stars in everything but there's no such mark is there?" Hermione was determined to prove she had the highest level in the school.

"Oh, I assure you Miss Granger there is such a mark, Mr Malfoy did extremely well in everything, He has the highest mark in the school since professor Dumbledore sat his OWLs; Mr Malfoy answered every single question correctly and added extra detail that he had found out himself" She smiled proudly in the direction of Malfoy.

"But, But, How does he know so much, what's he taking this year?" Hermione asked frantically.

"If you look, you will see a copy of the list of lessons the students are taking clipped to the back of the sheets you are holding" McGonnagle answered before sweeping away to the head table.

"Oh my god" Hermione read out what Malfoy was taking " Potions, Transformation, Defence against the dark arts, Charms, Chemical Mixing Studies, Divination, Care of magical creatures, Ancient Runes and extreme magic" She looked up at the two open-mouthed boys next to her.

"What's extreme magic?" Harry asked, eyes darkened.

"It's a new class, only five people are attending, Ron you're not on the list for it!" Hermione looked at the boy sympathetically.

"You and Me are though Harry" Hermione spoke again.

"What does it do?" Harry asked, "And who are the other three people?"

"It enhances you're magic abilities and the other three are, oh guess what, Malfoy was the first on the list, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott are here too" She looked up at the three boys on the Slytherin table.

Harry looked up too; fortunately for him, Draco wasn't smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed and Harry, thankfully, hadn't had any strange feelings towards Malfoy.

The golden trio were sat in a long, boring Potions class; Hermione was the only one listening from the Gryffindor side of the room. Ron appeared to be asleep and Harry was ignoring Snape's constant droning.

"Potter!" The potions master hissed.

"Yes sir" Harry groaned, he really wasn't in the mood for Snape, he had recently been nervous, in case Malfoy smiled.

"What did I just say," Snape asked I a patronizing tone.

Harry made a guess, he was quite confident it was the right answer, "Fifty points to Malfoy sir?"

"Incorrect Potter, move you're stuff and sit next to Malfoy," He turned to look at the front row Slytherin table, "Nott, if you would be so kind as to move up one space" the scrawny boy scurried up the bench to make room.

Harry sat down but Malfoy didn't look up at from his notes, Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Harry half listened to Snape in case the hook nosed man decided to pick on him again, all the while keeping his eye on a certain blonde. Harry could smell the blonde's aftershave and it was having inevitable effects on the Gryffindor. He was mesmerised by Malfoy's looks, he wondered what it would be like waking up and seeing Malfoy in the dorm.

Malfoy finally looked up at Theodore, to Harry's disappointment Draco looked straight through the Gryffindor boy sat next to him, but when the Golden boy looked back all he saw was the sparkling smile. Harry's heart melted but he quickly regained control of his feelings and almost immediately began to think things like: **_Stupid Malfoy, I wish I could kill him, EW what a minger!_**

The bell went and Harry found himself walking behind Malfoy, his worst fear had come true…He was looking at Draco Malfoy's arse and he liked what he was seeing!

A/N: Well what do you think? Tell me in a review, please, or I'll make sure Malfoy's ass becomes well and truly covered, away from Harry's prying eyes!

Hugs,

AACS


	2. Notes and Insults

A/N: Hi! This chapter contains both Harry and Draco getting hurt, awwwwwww! Oh well, things are still happening in Harry's mind!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at Breakfast Harry was a nervous wreck; he was starting to get really scared because he now found Malfoy more appealing than Ginny and the visions of last nights dream wee place firmly in his head.

_(Dream) Malfoy walked up to Harry in the library, "Hi Harry, come on, Dump Ginny and have me instead, you're too good for her. You've seen the way she looks at other guys, I would never do that to you." Draco sat himself on Harry's lap and attacked the Gryffindor boy's lips with his own._

Harry shuddered; he had a feeling Malfoy was going to find out about the heat-raising dream.

He looked over at the blonde boy and then turned his attention to Ron, who was looking down Lavenders top as though there weren't an ounce of shame in his body. Harry smirked at Ron when the red head looked up.

"You looked like Malfoy then" the Weasley said, Harry doubted he would ever look as good as Malfoy but he had to say something nasty or his best friend would get suspicious, and Hermione had turned round to talk to them.

"Yeah right! I could never look as ugly as that" Harry faked a snort as Ron laughed at what he had just said; Hermione was gesturing to something behind Harry with her eyes.

The golden boy looked round and saw Malfoy in front of him, behind him was, Selven and his seventh year mates.

"Hi Michael" Hermione said pleasantly as she noticed the boy.

"Oh, hi" the boy waved and smiled at the girl.

"You're not that good looking yourself Snotter," The boy next to Selven hissed.

"Well…um you see, I was joking, really I was" Harry was panicking, what he feared most was, he couldn't avoid Malfoy they both had Extreme magic next, it was the first lesson they had.

Malfoy looked at him "What have I said to deserve that, I do believe we were even…last year" his smile had vanished and in its place was blankness in the silver eyes, Harry became saddened and wanted to apologize over and over again.

" Come on guys, I'm gonna be late, I've never had this lesson before and I don't want to make a bad impression" Malfoy turned to leave but Ron had to open his mouth.

" You have a bad impression on every one Malfoy, everybody dislikes you"

" You just earned yourself a detention with Snape Weasley" Malfoy called back as he left the hall.

"Bastard"Ron muttered.

"We had better go Harry, we don't want to be late for Extreme Magic do we?" Hermione interrupted Ron's dark insult phase.

"Yeah, see you in Chemical Mixing, that should be interesting" Harry waved at Ron and left with Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

"Tonks!" Hermione cried and rushed to greet the new teacher; Harry noticed Draco wasn't in the room, Blaise and Theodore were there but no Malfoy, Harry did see a white wolf lay on the floor though but just thought 'how strange'.

"Take a seat you two, I'll talk after class," She said beaming.

Harry tried to sit in the place in the middle of Zabini and Theodore but both boys glared at him and put their feet on the chair, Harry just sat next to Hermione instead.

Since there were only five students in the class, there was only one long table in the middle of the classroom.

"Okay, Extreme Magic is classed as raw magic, not filtered from a wand, in other words its wandless magic, for example" Tonks gestured at the wolf, " Take the stage dearest cousin of mine"

In a whirl of dark blue smoke, the wolf changed into a very smug looking Malfoy.

Hermione gasped and Blaise whistled.

"This is my cousin Harry, I know, you hate him!" Tonks didn't look very happy, she glanced worriedly at Malfoy who smiled brightly at her, and Harry was drawn to the dazzling white teeth and the starry eyes. Malfoy sat down and smiled at his two best friends.

"You may wonder how Draco can do that and you can't but, he is powerful and that is that" She smiled at her cousin and he just shrugged.

Hermione stared in awe at Malfoy "That's how he got outstanding stars" She whispered to Harry.

"Today we are going to focus on Patronuses, we will practice them and then try and do it wandlessly" Tonks smiled at Harry and Hermione and walked over to them as the other three pupils started practicing.

"You may feel a bit intimidated by my cousin but he will never show off, ever" She sighed, "I wish he wasn't my cousin"

"Why? Is he horrid to you too?" Hermione asked.

"No, Draco would never be nasty to me" She looked over at the boy "I wish he weren't my cousin 'cos…He's drop dead gorgeous!"

"Ew" Harry stated bluntly and untruthfully.

"I know where you're coming from Tonks" Hermione let out a sigh similar to her Teachers.

"Mione! What would Ron say?" Harry laughed, he looked at Malfoy, the boy had gone against school regulations and was wearing tight black jeans, a tight shirt and a soft tight black wool jumper, every thing looked expensive.

"I don't really care about Ron's opinion on these type of things" Hermione looked at Draco " He hasn't seen what a wonderful person Draco is"

"Yeah, Harry, If you got to know Dragon better, you may like him" Tonks added.

" Maybe, but I value my self-respect so I'm not going to befriend the person who taunted my friends and me for the past five years" Harry answered untruthfully.

"Oh well, maybe when you're all a bit older eh?" Tonks said heaving her self to her full height she wentto see the Slytherin trio.

"Well, lets see the pro do it Drake" Tonks laughed.

Hermione and Harry looked at the boy and saw that Draco put his hands infront of himself and a Dragon erupted from his fingers, it circled the room and dived back into Draco's body, it was amazing, Harry deffinately needed to learn how to do that!

Harry saw a note on his desk, the Dragon had dropped it there, he read it without Hermione seeing:

_Look Potter, I don't know what you are doing but just stop talking about me or I swear I'll make your life hell,_

_Malfoy_

_P.s Stop staring at me you creepy git!_

Harry was hurt, he wanted to cry there and then but he knew he had to get to Chemical Mixing, He only hoped Ron didn't ask how the lesson went, he felt like everything was wrong now he had recieved the note from Draco.

A/N: So what do you think eh? REVIEW!PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	3. WATCH OUT for Flying Dragons!

A/N: I know I haven't updated in ages and you're all going to kill me because you are suffering from madness due to lack of Draco angsty goodness and confuzzled Harry cuteness, but, here we go!

Draco Malfoy was one of those people who worked God damn hard, but after all his work, he relaxed. Draco loved to relax in the Slytherin common room, surrounded by his friends, but just not talking. He was listening to Selven go on and on about how much he hated professor McGonnagle when Blaise interrupted his peace by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Wadda you want you git" Draco groaned, it was not like him to be like this to his best friend but when someone disturbs him, he got quite annoyed.

"Errrrm Dray, I have a confession to make" Blaise coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, something he did when he was nervous, it didn't happen often though.

"You're gay? Whoop de fuckin do, you're out of denial" Draco said sarcastically.

"No, I'm not gay, Draco, in Extreme Magic I noticed Potter looking at you" Blaise swallowed and pushed his dark hair put of his face.

"Your point being...?" Draco said getting annoyed with his best friend.

"So when you did your patronus I sort of, gave it a note to give to potter" Blaise hid his face, he felt so guilty, knowing exactly what that note said. It could've got Draco into a lot of trouble.

"Is that" Draco spluttered, now laughing his arse off "okay, okay, just tell me, what did it say?" Malfoy was in hysterics

"It said, stop annoying me, I'll make your life hell, Stop staring at me you creepy git" Blaise said this fast but Draco still heard it. He sat bolt up and turned pale.

"Oh well done you stupid moron!" Draco had got really pissed off now, "Potter will have a load of big beefy, griffin goers on me tomorrow!"

"I'm so sorry Dray; you can beat up the Griffin goers can't you?" Blaise new his friend was upset with him and remained quiet from then on.

"Yea but then I get into shit with McGonnagle" Draco said hands covering his face, he was obviously stressed.

"Oh, I hate her!" Selven said.

"Good for you, I'm off to make things right" Draco announced agitatedly.

Malfoy ran through the school, he had no idea where the Gryffindor Common room was. He knew it had something to do with a very fat lady wearing a god awful pink dress, but he had never seen such a lady.

Just as Draco was trying to figure out where the fat bitch could be, he saw the back of potters head walking in front of him, just a few metres away.

"Potter!" Draco sprinted forward trying to catch up.

"Go away Malfoy" Harry walked faster, but it turned out Draco could fly, not run he was soon by his side.

"It wasn't me" Draco said calmly.

"Wanna elaborate on that note Malfoy 'cos I've no idea what you're talking about"

"I didn't write that note to you" He was leaning on a cold stone wall, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh, well if you didn't, who did, Hermione?" Harry was being sincerely bitter, the note had hit him hard and where it hurt, his heart." Harry didn't really want to disbelieve Draco; he was hoping Draco was telling thee truth.

"No, it was my friend, Blaise, Blaise Zabini, floppy black hair" Malfoy looked Harry in the eye, hoping he could trust Draco enough to believe him.

"Okay, but why on earth did he write that?"

"A lot of the Slytherins are on killing sprees because o what you said about me" Draco looked down.

"Oh, well now I know" Harry said.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you hadn't done anything spiteful to me, you wouldn't have a load of pretty scary rich mother fuckers on your back" Draco was angry now, and he was going to let all his stress out.

"You call them that a lot?" Harry grunted, for lack of anything else to say, he was watching Draco, the silver hair, the lightning eyes, the slender body and the angelic looking face that haunted him in his dreams.

"Well, it's what they are, that's what I am, and no amount of insults you throw at us will change that" Draco stood tall and proud.

"Ok then, from now on I'll refer to you as rich mother fucker" Harry wanted to hug Draco and say he was sorry for everything.

"Well, I'm not a mother fucker cos I don't…oh never mind"

"Huh? Ok whatever" Harry was very confused now.

"Fuck the hell off Potter" Malfoy stormed off in the direction of the dungeons.

"Ok what did I do?" Harry said to himself before walking to where he was going.

The next morning was a nightmare at breakfast all Harry could look at was Malfoy's fixed glare in his direction along with Zabini's cold looks.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione whisper to him "Is everything alright, you seem a bit…tense?"

"I'm fine" Harry said bitterly

Harry's attention had been cast away from Draco but when he looked back the Slytherin boy looked thoroughly depressed and altogether angst bitten.

Harry got up to leave, his first lesson was Extreme Magic and it had grown on him since he had found out that note wasn't from Draco so he didn't want to be late.

When Harry walked through the doors he found McGonnagle talking to Draco.

"I assure you Mister Malfoy that you will automatically learn to control your powers"

"Yes Professor I understand that but what about my other problem?"

"That is already sorted Mister Malfoy, she is waiting in the Great Hall for you"

"Thank you Professor" Draco gushed

"If that will be all Mr Malfoy, I shall be off"

McGonnagle turned, gave Harry a sinister smile and left the room.

"Seats People" Tonks said upon entering the room a few minutes later.

She looked at Draco and Harry and her eyebrows knitted together "Where is everyone else?"

"Were fifteen minutes early" Draco said glancing at his wrist watch.

"Oh well, you two get more info, go and sit in the two middle seats please"

"What! No way am I doing that Dora!" Draco stated, making Tonks' mouth fall open.

"Dray, don't be so rude go and sit next to Harry in the middle seats!"

"Whatever but I'm gonna get you for this" He glared at her.

"You just try Blondie" Tonks laughed.

Draco growled but sat next to Harry.

"Now, today we are going to be focusing on the amount of power it takes to do extreme magic, Wizards with the ability to produce the extreme 'raw' magic have to be careful not to drain their powers or else they could be left with about as much power as a squib!" Tonks explained to Harry and Draco "Now obviously you have that ability to do this magic or else Mrs Malfoy would not have put you into this class, so today you will learn to control your magic"

Harry put his hand up "But Miss, I don't know how to do any extreme magic!"

"Well, you did the patronus didn't you?"

"Nearly"

"Well, Draco will teach you something simple and you learn how to control its power! Ok?" Tonks said finally.

"Yes Miss" The young boy replied.

Draco turned to Harry "Right…since I've gotta teach you summat that won't overload your pea sized brain…how 'bout a summoning charm?"

"I know that already" Harry said simply.

"Really? You mean you can actually do this?"Draco looked at harrys bag and it instantly started to drift into his open arms"

"Whoa, No, I can't do that" The ebony haired boy breathed.

"Exactly, Now focus on the object you want, only on the object you want, or else you'll have the contents of the room flying at you"

"Ok Draco"

Harry focused on what he wanted, on what he REALLY wanted and before too long he had one Draco Malfoy drifting towards him, the blonde glared but started laughing.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined by Hermione, Blaise and Theodore rushing in…late for their lesson.

"Dray…you appear to be floating!" Blaise said baffled by the scene in front of him.

"I know" Draco replied "and its fun too!"

So, without a doubt, Harry's morning had been a success…no matter how badly it started. He had got Draco laughing and he got a good long look at his arse whilst he was flying.

A/N: I question……….Wadda you thinkie?

AACS xxx


	4. The Arguement

A/N: I'm updating as fast as possible people and there will be an explanation chapter on this fic so…enjoy!

Harry took a look at Hermione's shocked expression and in a moment of blind panic he dropped a certain blonde on his butt, which made the slytherin boy cry out in pain.

"ARRR what do you think you are doing!" Draco got up quickly and dusted his black jeans down checking for dirt on the back of his legs.

"Are you ok Drake?" Tonks said looking up from her desk.

"Yeah I'm ok" Draco managed to mutter at his cousin before sitting back at his desk and sighing in annoyance.

"But I don't understand!" Hermione stated "I thought you two hated each other, why are you all of a sudden best friends?"

Harry saw this as a sign of jealousy from his friend and he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed, after all, he was allowed to like Draco too, HE was allowed to have a crush on the most gorgeous boy in Hogwarts wasn't he?

"Well Granger, I don't really think it's any of your business!" Harry heard Draco sneer at her.

"Calm down Draco!" Tonks warned "Now everyone just sit down, Harry, excellent work!"

Harry sat down next to Draco again; the Slytherin boy gave him a sideways look but said nothing.

"Right now we are all here, last night a lovely young lady came and asked me why Draco could be more powerful than Harry, she reminded me of the fact that Harry was able to defeat Voldemort and yes I do know. Well Hermione, Draco is so advanced in magic because of his blood, He is half Black Family and Half Malfoy Family and when two pureblood Families in great power combine it makes a very powerful source of magic, which makes a Draco in this case. It so happens that Malfoy's are half elven and half elemental which means Draco is powerful to begin with but Black has a mixture of Vampire and Elemental so Draco just turns out…Mega magical like"

Tonks explained pacing up and down the front of the room.

Hermione raised her hand "but which elementals are Black and Malfoy Miss?"

"Well Black is Fire and I think Malfoy is…"

"Water" Draco interrupted "Or so people believe but Malfoy's actually come from a race of Witches and Wizards that possess all four Elements inside them"

"I'd give you some house points Drake but you were bound to know that weren't you?" Tonks smiled at the blonde.

"Anyway Granger, why are you asking about my personal powers? I could just ask why Dumbledore trusted you with our Timetables and exam results but I'm not going to, because I already know the answer" Malfoy ended his little dig at Hermione with a satisfied you-think-you-know-it-all-but-I-know-more smirk.

"Go on then MALFOY, why did Dumbledore make me responsible for the Timetables and Results?" Hermione didn't expect a reply for this so she tried, unsuccessfully, to smirk.

"Because he is getting you used to having those types of responsibilities because he's planning on you being Head Girl next year" Draco said without even glancing at Hermione.

Harry looked at his best friend, whom he hated at this point in time (how dare she argue with HIS Draco) and saw her mouth drop open and he did the most unharryish thing ever known to man, Harry Potter….smirked.

In all his hogwarts years he had wanted to find something that would shut the god dammed know it all up and now he'd found it...Draco, god was that guy perfect or what!

Harry didn't mean to but h accidentally sniggered, causing Draco to look at him in pure shock and approval. So Draco continued to take the piss…it was fun anyway!

"Anyway, my powers are none of your business, there my powers after all, yes that's it granger note down the word MY!" Draco rocked on his chair with a smug smile playing with his features.

"You know what Malfoy; sometimes you're just too cocky for your own good" Hermione growled whipping out her wand and aiming it directly at Draco's heart

"Yes granger…and sometimes I even throw in a bit of showing off MY powers" Draco opened his hand and Hermione's wand soared straight onto his palm.

Draco obviously wanted to push Hermione over the edge so he turned his head and just let out that one syllable that would really get Granger going.

"HA" Draco smirked.

A/N: I have no idea to what you'll think of this chapter so you'd better tell me in a review…

Press the button please and tell me what you think pweese, do it for the Harry and Draco!


	5. Call me Draco

A/N: God I have had so much support for this story, thank you to every one who is continuing to read it, you're all stars

AACS

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was fuming at lunch; she wouldn't even talk to Ron when he asked her what was wrong.

Harry, however, wasn't bothered, Draco was smiling and he didn't want to miss out on any of THAT action. The blonde's teeth gleamed and his eyes softened but shined brightly like a lamp suddenly lighting up a darkened room.

"Anyway so all I was doing was carving 'Snape loves his own butt' on my desk and she goes and gives me a detention for 1) Disfiguring school property and 2) Misuse of my new quill! She's a right bitch and I want her to die" Harry heard Selven complaining about his Transfiguration lesson to Draco.

"That's interesting" Draco replied flatly turning to Zabini to get away from the seventh year.

"That was one hell of a lesson eh Blaise?" Draco laughed.

"Oh god yeah, did you see Grangers face!" Blaise collapsed onto the table in fits of laughter, going bright red, which made Draco laugh more.

"Nah, what was funniest was that Potter, the Potter, main mean Griffin Goer…LAUGHED!" Draco panted.

The blonde looked up and saw Harry; Hermione was giving the raven haired boy a look that killed. Draco saw this motioned to her with his head and winked at Harry then smiled at him.

He turned back round and said something to Blaise then got up and left the hall.

Harry looked at his timetable, Potions next…with the slytherins

The slytherins were already sat down when Harry entered. He went to sit at the back but Snape wouldn't have it.

"Nott, move up, Potter, next to Malfoy, now!" The hooked nosed man stared at Harry.

"Yes Sir" The young boy said, he went and sat next to Malfoy who just carried on staring at the front, waiting for Snape to begin teaching.

Hermione walked to the front handing her homework to Snape, signalling every body else to get their own work out.

As she walked past Harry she whispered traitor at him.

"She loves you doesn't she eh?" Malfoy sniggered.

"Yeah, I guess she does doesn't she Malfoy" He replied grinning foolishly, Harry had been thinking about his sexuality, thinking it was somewhat weird and wrong, but looking at Draco now, he knew it was right.

Draco smiled; a proper smile Harry, the Gryffindor boy's heart skipped a few beats and he smiled back.

"Harry" Draco said smiling even more.

"Yeah Malfoy" Harry said nervously

"You haven't done any work"

"Shit" Harry cursed, he looked at Malfoy and said quite pathetically "Err, What are we doing again Malfoy?"

"Right, do you get it now? Please for gods sake potter, tell me you get it!" Draco let out an exasperated sigh; he had been trying to teach the boy how to make his potion correct for the best part of the lesson, his own potion been perfected ages ago.

"Yeah I get it…I think" Harry said, he had been confused for the best part of the lesson and it didn't help that he was being helped by someone he was very attracted to, he could hardly keep his eyes off Draco's face to see what ingredients the boy was pointing at.

"Ok Harry…what do you do now eh?"

"Err, hey…you called me Harry!" The boy said excitedly.

"I called you Harry before fuck wit, now what do you do now!" Draco laughed.

"Right, I put that hideous thing there in this here cauldron and then I mix it all up for 2 minutes, clockwise, then I put that then that then that in and stir all the stuff up 'til it's a lovely shade of jade" Harry said pointing at different substances and panting slightly towards the end of his list.

"Well done!" Draco said sarcastically but nevertheless giving Harry another warm smile, "Now get it done, and quickly!"

Harry rushed and blindly knocked over his frogs spawn. He cried out as it slipped onto his thigh.

"Calm down Harry, here, just use mine, I'll get you a god damned cloth" He stood up but motioned for Harry to take his frogs spawn.

"Thanks Malfoy"

Draco returned with a damp cloth and handed it to Harry with a small snigger.

"Careful Malfoy, he'll have to wiping it for him next" Snape snarled as he passed.

Harry just scrubbed his pants instead of replying to the comment but when he looked up his potion was finished and had been poured into a vial with his name on. There was only one explanation…Draco

"Err, Malfoy, did you finish my potion off?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sorry couldn't help it, its second nature, I just like potions I guess" Drcao shrugged.

"Oh and Harry" He said turning to face the Gryffindor

"Yeah Malfoy" The ebony haired boy replied.

"Call me Draco"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: REVIEW! Please, I need feedback! I need it or I will not know whether to continue or not…so review!


	6. Wishes and Angry Drakey Wakeys

A/N: Woo, new chapter! Well that's about all I have to say for myself apart from… thanks to all reviewers, you keep me going!

"OK then…Draco", Harry beamed and then grinned evilly "Would I be pushing it if I called you Drakey Wakey?" He laughed as Draco's face turned red, the ivory haired boy turned to him.

"Who told you about that?"

"I over heard her call it you in the corridor last year" Harry laughed again.

"I and the population of fit slytherin girls hate her, they call her Puggy Pansy" it was Draco's turn to laugh, he loved that name for her... it suited her perfectly.

"Fit Slytherin girls eh Draco?" Harry winked at him.

"Yes, it's what Blaise calls them when he's on a female day" Draco said plainly "I prefer to call them sluts, slags, hookers or desperate bitches" He said with a clear note of bitterness in his voice.

"Why don't you like them?" Harry asked hoping Draco's answer would be **_'Because I'm gay Harry' _**but he knew in his heart it was very unlikely.

"Because they throw themselves at me constantly and well, I don't like it. God I don't even know why they do it, I'm ugly" He said, he had a face like a little kitten left out in the rain and Harry felt like cuddling him when he saw that face.

"You think you're Ugly? You have three quarters of the girls in this school and about a quarter of the guys trying to win your heart, and you think you're ugly?" Harry said to Draco's face.

Draco smiled "Yeah, but I don't want people throwing themselves at me, they don't even know me"

"Hmm, that's why I chose Ginny, She knows me a lot but…now I'm starting to doubt it" Harry said, he had been thinking this for a long time and he couldn't believe he was about to tell Draco Malfoy about it.

"Why? I thought it'd be the wedding of the century; Saviour marries Weasley, Potter welcomed to the family" He said using hands to represent the headline.

"Well, yeah I thought that too but that's all she sees me as the saviour, the hero, not Harry" He said, looking at Hermione who was really giving him evils now.

"Well, maybe you should just talk to her about it" Draco said, at a loss for anything else to comfort or help the boy with.

"What if she takes it the wrong way, she might dump me" Harry asked, he was putting on a concerned face but really, he wanted Ginny to dump him, it would be a relief.

"Well then there's only one solution," Draco said with a smirk.

"What's that then eh?" Harry asked; he hoped it would be a wise crack about Ginny.

"Tell her to go and jack off manly style" Draco smirked again at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"I think I might just do that next time she mentions my fight with Voldemort and the death eaters, all she says is 'Oh Harry you looked so brave and sexy out on that field'" Harry laughed, Draco's face paled a little, but he laughed along with his new found friend.

"So Draco, have you had anyone special since Puggy?" Harry asked casually.

Laughing at the name Draco gave his reply "Nah, I mean, I've was in that relationship because I had an excuse to decline girls. I don't want the same thing again, I'm not really ready"

"So you haven't got your eye on anybody then eh?" Harry pressed mockingly.

"Yeah, I have my eye on someone, but they're way out of my league" He said with a sigh.

"If its Hermione by any chance, you're well in, she fancies the pants off you!" Harry sniggered.

"Ewwwwww; no way!" Draco faked a hurl and laughed along with Harry.

The rest of the lesson was filled with note writing and secret little jokes about Draco and Hermione. That brought Draco and Harry nicely to their Charms Class, which actually made them late as Draco was asking Harry what the fat lady was, so Harry had to show him.

"Right boys, everybody else is working so I'm afraid you two will have to pair up" Professor Flitwick said with a flinch, obviously expecting objections, but all he got was an 'ok professor, what do we do?' from Harry.

"Well, sit down and practise your lie detecting charms on each other," he said with a wary smile.

Draco and Harry practised in an uncomfortable silence, with the whole of the class watching them; Harry decided to break the ice with a question that would make conversation flow easily for a while.

"So how are things at home Draco?" He asked with a smile.

Draco's face reddened with anger "Is that some kind of sick joke!" he shouted at Harry, when all he got was a confused look, he stormed out of the classroom, booting everything he could as he went.

A/N: Hey! I seriously need feedback people, do you love it? Hate it? Or summat completely different? Tell me in a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeview!


	7. Warning, Wild Dragons, do NOT molest

A/N: I know some of you are confuzzled by that last chapter, but all will be revealed now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry waited for the rest of the class to exit before leaving himself, when he stepped out he saw Draco, Blaise and Theodore huddled in a group talking quietly. Harry was about to ignore them but he heard Blaise raise his voice.

"Potter, Saviour! HA! The idea is shameful, he's sick; he killed loads of Death Eaters out there. He's horrible, just because he hates any power above himself!" The Slytherin boy flicked his dark hair from his eyes and crossed his arms in anger.

Harry was in the mood for saying something back so he coughed and when Zabini turned to look at him he replied.

"I didn't kill Voldemort and the Death Eaters for power, I killed them so no-one else would have to suffer what I have suffered, I had no parents because of Voldemort!" Harry screamed at Blaise.

Draco stepped forward "How could you say something like that" he whispered menacingly "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING TO US" He shouted, he moved closer to Harry and began shouting again "IT WAS OUR PARENTS YOU KILLED OUT ON THAT FIELD! YOU'VE MADE US LIKE YOU; YOU'VE MADE US SUFFER! YOU SAY YOU HAD NO PARENTS BECAUSE OF VOLDEMORT, WELL…WE HAVE NO PARENTS BECAUSE OF YOU"

Draco stormed off to lunch with tears in his eyes, Blaise quickly followed him and Theodore, leaving Harry horrified and thinking about what Malfoy had just revealed. He thought back to the battle field; all the figures were hooded and had masks on, he had no idea which was Malfoy's parents, but Draco was right, Harry had murdered his parents in the same way Voldemort murdered Harry's. Immense pain ran through Harry's heart as he thought about what Draco must have gone through at the news of his mother and fathers deaths.

The only thing Harry could think of doing was apologizing and trying to make things right between himself and Draco again. The young Gryffindor knew now for certain, Draco did not feel the same for him as he did for the Slytherin prince. Harry felt tears trickle down his cheek but turned when he heard shouting behind him.

"C'mon Drake, you know as well as I it'll work" Harry saw Draco come storming round the corner, being stalked by Selven, the golden boy hid behind a pillar and watched the fight.

"No it won't work" Was all Selven got in reply.

The older Slytherin grabbed Draco and pushed him up against a wall, leaning close to the boy and saying something Harry could not hear.

"Look Mike, it just won't work, I'm flattered but I'm not interested, sorry" Draco said nervously.

"Draco, I have had my eye on you ever since you stepped through that hall door, I want you so you are going see that this can work, OK?" Selven gritted his teeth and moved one hand down to Draco's thigh, the Blonde boys eyes widened in fear as Selven's hand started unzipping his jeans.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you nut job!" Draco screamed.

"I'm showing you now, that this can work!" Selven said putting his hand down Draco's pants.

Blaise and Theodore came running round the corner and grabbed Selven, pushing him to the floor, knocking the boy unconscious.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and pointed at Draco's pants. "Wonder what he wanted eh"

Draco blushed deeply and pulled his fly up.

"Come on Draco; come have something to eat, please" Theodore pointed in the direction of the hall with his thumb.

"In a minute, I'll catch up" His two friends left, Draco leant against the wall and sighed; Harry saw this as a chance to apologize and came from his hiding space.

"Draco" He said softly.

"Oh god, what do you want? Finish the Malfoy family off and kill me?" The boy said bitterly.

"No, I want to say I'm sorry, I had no idea I had killed your parents, I am so sorry" He let his tears out, he didn't want Draco to see but he couldn't hold them in.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you hate me," The boy said without thought, not controlling his mouth because of his tears.

"No I don't, don't be retarded" The blonde said sighing again.

"You don't?" was all Harry could manage.

"No, I suppose it's not your fault, you had to kill them, they were trying to kill you" He said with another sigh "And I'm sorry for shouting at you" Harry was crying hysterically, Draco didn't know what to do so he just did what Blaise did to him when he was upset.

"Come 'ere" He said with his arms open.

Harry huddled into Draco's body, it wasn't warm or comforting, it was freezing and stiff from nervousness, but it was Draco and that's all that mattered.

It was just unfortunate that Hermione had to come round the corner at that moment in time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review please. I need reviews! I NEED MY FIX OF REVIEWS! Sorry, went a bit mental!

AACS


	8. How SPAZZY is Granger?

A/N: Sorry people, I had writers block :'( I'll try and make this a good chapter!

Hermione coughed loudly, the boys tore themselves apart and Draco crossed his arms and glared at Hermione.

"Yes…" He spat bitterly, "What is it you want?"

"I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want to know now!"

"Well basically Granger, I was comforting Harry seeing as he is upset and needs to be comforted" Malfoy's eyes darkened as he looked at the girl with distaste written all over his face.

"I think it's something else" The Gryffindor girl said menacingly.

Draco tossed his hair back and stepped forward to speak but Harry took over, it was obvious this was going to stress Draco out.

"Draco, you need to catch up with your friends" He said calmly with a smile, when the boy left he turned to Hermione "That has to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life, there is nothing going on between me and Draco!"

"You know I like him Harry, are you trying to make me jealous?"

"No I am not, I was being comforted and that is final Herm, end of discussion!" Harry turned around walking to lunch.

Harry entered the great hall an immediately looked for Draco, the boy caught his eye and beckoned him to the Slytherin table.

Harry walked over and crouched next to him.

"How spazzy is Granger exactly? I thought she was clever!" Draco and Blaise laughed maliciously.

A dark haired girl walked over to Draco and blushed.

"May I help you?" Draco said eyeing the girl up and down, Blaise was already peering at the girls chest.

"Um, yes" she giggled and blushed more "Um, Draco…would you, um, come on a date with me?"

Draco sighed "Oh I see" he looked at her, she had too much hope in her eyes and he couldn't refuse "Oh, alright, I'll take you for a coffee sometimes this weekend" he said with a smile.

Harry gave the girl a fake smile and vowed he would kill her one day for stealing HIS Draco.

"Aye Drake! She was a great piece o' meat!" Blaise said licking his lips "give me her name when you're finished with her!"

"OK, whatever, so Harry, what did Granger say after I left?" The blonde grinned at him.

"Oh, just, stuff" Harry replied, still thinking about his own feelings towards Draco, they had grown a lot since he had started talking to the boy, every time Draco spoke Harry's heart would flip and beat faster. Not something to be proud of! What if Harry was gay? What if he was doomed to love Draco for eternity? What if Draco married that blasted girl?

"Like…?" Draco laughed "Oh it doesn't matter! Blaise will you do me a favour?" Draco looked at his best friend.

"What you want doing dude?" The dark haired boy looked at Harry and winked.

"Not me that's for sure, anyway, will you get some Polyjuice potion off old Snape and turn yourself into me then go on that date with that girl?"

"Certainly my man, on one condition" Blaise grinned and Draco sighed again

"What?" He sounded put out.

"You turn yourself into Stacy Harbour and fuck me" Blaise grinned again.

"Who the hell is Stacy Harbour?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaise indicated his head to a pretty blonde over the table she smiled at Draco when he looked and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, I'm not fucking you! Just go to her when you're done on that date and fuck her, she asked me out the other week so she should" The Slytherin prince said to Blaise.

"OK, and then I'll tell her who it actually was she fucked" Blaise gave Draco a high five and left the hall.

"So Harry, I have a free period now, wanna hang?" He said with that perfect smile of his.

"Free period? But aren't we meant to be in Chemical Mixing Studies now?" Harry said confused.

"Yeah but, they both hate me don't they? Fred and Gorge Weasley"

"Well, Ron hates you, Fred and George…like to laugh at you, sorry" Harry said with a hint of fear in his voice in case Draco got offended.

"Gah, s'ok, I'm used to being hated" Draco paused for a moment of thought, "actually, Selven really has got a free period and I don't wanna run into him so I'll take my chances with Fred and George, at least I know they wont rape me"

Harry smiled, he knew how wrong Draco was, whilst he was staying at Grimauld place with Fred and George they had come out as well and truly gay; and they both had a thing for blondes.

They walked to their class in silence and entered the room, Blaise was stood talking to Fred and George but no-one else was in the room yet.

"Hey there Harry m'boy" Fred said with a grin and a wink "Malfoy your new plaything? And I thought you still had Ginny at your beck and call!" He said with a laugh at the look on Draco's face.

"Oh shut it Fred" Harry replied giving the weasley boy a grin to match his own.

"Anyway, Blaise, what where you saying about owning a Dragon?" Fred asked the dark haired slytherin.

Blaise swallowed nervously and looked at Draco.

"Ahem! Blaise Zabini, you wouldn't have happened to be talking about MY dragon, MY pet dragon?" Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, well, yeah" Blaise frowned and blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about it dude, I'm not arsed" The blonde smiled, Harry's heart fluttered, he hadn't seen that smile for a fair bit of time and it had taken him completely by surprise.

Harry looked at the twins and smirked, Fred was practically drooling and George, well, he had somewhat 'grown' into liking Draco.

George went and sat behind the desk and blushed.

Pupils began filing into the classroom and the lesson began soon enough.


End file.
